


Nails

by Chasyn



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2021, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Devon's eyes shot open and he glared at Conrad. His mouth hung open dramatically for a moment too long.  "You did not just use the L-word for the first time right after sex."
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Devon Pravesh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Nails

Devon fell onto the bed beside him. He heaved out a breath as he relaxed into the mattress. There was a wide smile on his face and his eyes were closed, looking perfectly content. Conrad watched him for a moment longer. He lifted his hand and touched it to Devon's naked chest. A slight sheen of sweat coated his muscles and Devon let out a chuckle at the contact. Conrad smiled as he drew lazy circles along the perfect skin. "I love you." He said suddenly.

Devon's eyes shot open and he glared at Conrad. His mouth hung open dramatically for a moment too long. "You did not just use the L-word for the first time _right_ after sex."

Conrad gave him a lopsided smile. He rolled over beside him, flipping onto his stomach. He rested his chin on Devon's stomach and continued to smile up at him goofily. "Maybe I did. Doesn't change how I feel."

"Are you… are you being serious?" Devon asked slowly with a note of hesitation in his voice.

Conrad lifted his chin enough to nod his head. "Yes. Can I paint your toenails now?"

Devon stared at him, completely taken aback by the absurdity of the question. He tilted his head, not even sure he heard it right. "What?"

Conrad smiled again. "Can I paint your toenails?" He repeated.

"That is exactly what I thought you said." Devon didn't understand the connection. From the first use of the word love to toenail painting. There was no way either were connected. How could they be? "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I love you." Conrad answered.

Devon stared at him, even more confused. "That doesn't make sense!"

Conrad smiled. "Does love have to make sense?"

"Well no but…" Devon started and then stopped. He sighed and reached out to run his fingers through Conrad's hair. "You are ridiculous and I love you, too."

"I know. Can I paint your toenails now?"


End file.
